Kameleon/Transkrypt
[ Intro ] (Marinette wbiega przez główne wejście) Marinette: Chwila, chwila, chwila, chwila! (Marinette wbiega po schodach, zatrzymuje się przed wejściem do klasy. Wchodzi spokojniejszym krokiem do środka. Zauważa siedzącego w pierwszej ławce Adriena i wolne miejsce obok. Podkrada się do Alyi, okrążając ławki) Marinette: Jak to zrobiłaś, Alya? Jesteś kochana. Załatwiłaś zamianę miejsc i mogę usiąść obok Adriena. Choć może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, nie będę mogła skupić się na lekcjach, a jak nie zdam, to katastrofa, bo nigdy nie będziemy mieć wspólnego domku, trójki dzieci, chomika o imieniu... Alya: Hola, dziewczyno, co ty znowu wygadujesz? Nie usiądziesz obok Adriena, tylko w tamtej ławce. Marinette: Na samym końcu? Czemu? Co się stało? Nino: Skoro ona ma problem ze słuchem, to nie może siedzieć z tyłu sali, co nie? Czyli musi przesiąść się gdzieś do przodu. Alya: Żeby to się udało, Ivan usiadł obok Mylène, Nat usiadł z Alix, a ona wymyśliła, żeby Nino przesadzić tutaj, żebyśmy mieli więcej czasu dla siebie. Marinette: Kim jest ta... ona? Pani Bustier: Dzień dobry, dzieci. Pewnie już słyszeliście, że Lila wróciła z podróży do królestwa Apsik i znów zawita w naszej klasie. (Do klasy wchodzi Lila) Lila: Cześć wam wszystkim! Klasa: Cześć, Lila! Lila: O, mam miejsce w pierwszej ławce. Pamiętaliście o moich problemach ze słuchem. Jesteście tacy kochani, dziękuję wam! (Lila siada obok Adriena) Marinette: Serio masz problemy ze słuchem? Lila: Tak. Cierpię na szumy uszne. Ciągle dzwoni mi w lewym uchu. Mam to od czasu, kiedy dźwięk silnika samolotu uszkodził mi bębenek, gdy ratowałam kotka Jaggeda Stone'a. Marinette: Czy Jagged Stone nie hoduje krokodyla? Lila: Tak, teraz krokodyla. Ale miał kotka, zanim odkrył, że ma uczulenie na sierść. (przysuwa się do Adriena) A najlepsze jest to, że siedzę obok takiego dobrego ucznia, który pomoże mi nadrobić wszystkie zaległości po moich wojażach po świecie. Czy mogę na ciebie liczyć? Adrien: Jasne, że tak. Marinette: Proszę pani, ale dlaczego ja muszę siedzieć na końcu? Pani Bustier: Czy masz jakiekolwiek problemy ze wzrokiem lub słuchem? Marinette: E... Adrien: Ja doskonale widzę i słyszę, więc mogę siedzieć z tyłu, a wy dwie usiądźcie razem, nie ma sprawy. Marinette i Lila: NIE! Lila: Przez mój powrót są same kłopoty. Lepiej, gdybym została na drugim końcu świata. Skoro Marinette to nie pasuje, w takim razie ja zajmę ławkę na końcu. W porządku. (Lila wstaje. Rozlega się pomruk oburzenia, wszyscy kierują wzrok na Marinette) Marinette: Właściwie to nie mam problemu ze słuchem ani ze wzrokiem, czyli... Pani Bustier: Świetnie, sprawa załatwiona. Ty usiądziesz tu, Lila. Adrien, zostań na miejscu, a Marinette, zajmij tylną ławkę. (Lila zajmuje z powrotem miejsce obok Adriena, Marinette siada w ostatniej ławce. Obserwuje Lilę i Adriena ze złością) (Okno otwiera się) Władca Ciem: Ach, liceum. Kolebka młodzieńczych buntów. Emocji nie do okiełznania. Idealna pożywka dla mojej drogiej akumy. Oddzielona od swoich przyjaciół, całkiem wyizolowana. (Motyl ląduje na jego dłoni, Władca Ciem zakrywa go, tworzy akumę) To już zalążek niszczycielskiej wściekłości. Leć do niej i zawładnij duszą tej wściekłej nastolatki. (Akuma wylatuje) (Akuma leci nad szkołą. Marinette wciąż patrzy na Adriena i Lilę, coraz bardziej sfrustrowana. Motyl wlatuje przez okno do klasy) Pani Bustier: (klaszcząc, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę) Otwórzcie książki na stronie dwudziestej. (Marinette bierze głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. Akuma odlatuje od niej, wyfruwa z klasy) Władca Ciem: Dziwne... Nagle cała furia wyparowała. Ale kości zostały rzucone. To wyłącznie kwestia czasu. Cierpliwości, moja mała akumo. (Akuma ląduje na dachu szkoły. Marinette, Alya i Nino szykują swój lunch. Lila siedzi przy stoliku, znajomi z klasy stoją przy niej) Rose: To dla ciebie, Lila. Lila: Och, dziękuję, jesteś przemiła. Max: Proszę, twoja przystawka. Mylène: A tu masz drugie danie. Kim: Przyniosę ci deser. Lila: Przepraszam, że sprawiam wam kłopot. Nie uniosę tacy ze zwichniętym nadgarstkiem. (Kim podbiega do lady, zabiera deser) Kim: Sorki. Marinette: Lila zwyczajnie kłamie, wymyśliła bajeczkę z szumami usznymi, żeby usiąść obok Adriena, a zwichnięty nadgarstek to ściema! Alya: Nie rozumiem, Marinette, prawie jej nie znasz. Skąd tyle niechęci? Marinette: Dobra. Opowiem wam wszystko. (Marinette chwyta Alyę za ramię, przyciąga ku sobie. Chwilę później robi to samo z Nino. Całą trójką siadają przy stole) Marinette: Pamiętacie, jak Lila przyszła do szkoły zaraz po wakacjach? Była tu jeden dzień i wyruszyła w podróż dookoła świata. Wszyscy byli nią oczarowani, ale coś mi nie pasowało. Dlatego ją śledziłam. Alya i Nino: Co?! (Retrospekcja z odcinka „Lisica”) Lila: Biedronka uratowała mi życie i zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami. Marinette: Ona kłamie na każdym kroku. Nino: Zaraz. Podsłuchiwałaś Lilę i Adriena? To dość słabe. Alya: Dobry dziennikarz zawsze sprawdza swoje źródła. Możesz udowodnić, że nie zna Biedronki? Marinette: E... Cóż, ja... Ja... E... Dobra! Chcesz dowodu, że kłamie? (bierze serwetkę i zwija ją w kulkę) Hej, Lila! Zapomniałaś serwetki! (Marinette rzuca serwetką w Lilę. Lila łapie ją w locie) Marinette: Ha, ha! Widzicie?! Wcale nie boli jej nadgarstek! (Wszyscy patrzą na Lilę zadziwieni) Lila: Och... Au! Kiedyś w Indiach widziałam, jak ktoś niechcący wydłubał sobie gałkę oczną rogiem serwetki. Gdybym jej nie złapała, mogłaby uszkodzić oko Maxa. Nie miałam wyboru. Aaau! Max: Lila! Ocaliłaś moje oko! Tak poświęciłaś się dla mnie. Lila: Nie ma sprawy, Max. Au... Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Sabrina: Zaprowadzimy cię do pielęgniarki. Mylène: Jesteś z siebie dumna?! Kim: Lilę teraz boli jeszcze bardziej. Przez twój mądry pomysł. Lila: Nie obwiniajcie Marinette. Ona tylko chciała mi podać serwetkę. Tak, Marinette? (Marinette wściekła wychodzi ze stołówki) (Marinette stoi nad umywalką, rozzłoszczona. Do łazienki wchodzi Lila) Lila: Marinette. Oj, czy ty płaczesz? Marinette: Nie, nie płaczę. Lila: Wyczuwam, że mnie nie lubisz, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Przecież prawie się nie znamy. (Retrospekcja Marinette z odcinka „Lisica”) ''Biedronka: Popisywała się, żeby zrobić wrażenie.'' Lila: Tylko nie mów, że to przez tę zamianę miejsc w klasie. (Marinette odwraca się od Lili) Lila: A jednak! No jasne! Jesteś zazdrosna, że usiadłam obok Adriena. Bo sama dałabyś wszystko, żeby usiąść na tym miejscu. Posłuchaj, nie warto walczyć ze sobą o chłopaka. Możemy się zaprzyjaźnić. I wiesz co? Jak chcesz, mogę ci pomóc zdobyć Adriena. Marinette: Zaprzyjaźnimy się wtedy, kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz tak kłamać! Nie mam dowodu, ale wiem, że masz zdrowe uszy, nie boli cię nadgarstek i nie znasz księcia Aliego, bo nigdy nie byłaś w królestwie Apsik. I choć Alya napisała tak na Biedroblogu, Biedronka nigdy cię nie uratowała. Lila: Ja tylko mówię ludziom to, co chcą usłyszeć. Marinette: To się nazywa kłamstwo! Lila: I tak nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Ludzie są zachwyceni, gdy słyszą to, co chcą. Nie chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić, dobra. Ale wkrótce nie będziesz miała w ogóle żadnych przyjaciół. I wierz mi, dopilnuję, żebyś nie zbliżyła się do Adriena, ani w klasie, ani nigdzie. Wyglądasz na bardziej lotną niż pozostali, więc dam ci ostatnią szansę. Albo jesteś ze mną, albo przeciwko mnie. Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu. Masz czas do końca dzisiejszych lekcji. Hm! (Lila wychodzi z łazienki. Marinette chowa się w kabinie. Z jej torebki wylatuje Tikki) Marinette: Myślałam, że Chloe jest zła. Ale Lila jest sto razy gorsza! Jest jak super-złoczyńca, który nie potrzebuje kostiumu! Tikki: Nie pozwól, żeby zrobiła ci krzywdę. Marinette: Jeśli nie obnażę jej kłamstw, zrujnuje mi życie, rozumiesz?! Odbierze mi wszystkich przyjaciół i Adriena też! (Marinette uderza pięścią w ścianę kabiny) Władca Ciem: Tak! Już to czuję! Wściekłość, która ponownie się budzi! Tikki: Marinette, uważaj! (Akuma wlatuje do kabiny) Marinette: To akuma! (Lila idzie w stronę wyjścia. W drodze spotyka Adriena) Adrien: Hej, Lila. Lila: Adrien. Musimy ustalić termin, kiedy pomożesz mi ponadrabiać zaległości. Podobno grasz na fortepianie. Mój wujek to słynny pianista, Pedro Gboroczek. Próbował mnie uczyć, gdy byłam mała, ale musiałam to rzucić przez artretyzm. Jak się uporam z nadgarstkiem, to chętnie zgłoszę się do ciebie na lekcje. Adrien: Lila... Bardzo się cieszę, że się poznaliśmy. I chętnie pomogę ci z nauką. Ale... nie oszukuj mnie tak jak ostatnio przy Biedronce. (Retrospekcja Lili z odcinka „Lisica”) ''Adrien: Czyli pewnie wcale nie jesteś następczynią super-bohaterki.'' ''Biedronka: Jest raczej super-kłamczynią!'' Lila: To Biedronka jest oszustką! Adrien: Nie chcę cię osądzać. Ale zamiast przyjaciół narobisz sobie wrogów. Powiedz mi, jeśli masz jakieś problemy. Pomogę ci. Ale musisz być ze mną szczera. Lila: Bawisz się w super-bohatera i upominasz mnie tak jak Biedronka? Wielkie dzięki, ale nie, dzięki! (Lila wychodzi z szatni, trzaskając drzwiami) Adrien: Nadal jestem gotowy pomóc ci z tymi zaległościami! (Akuma zbliża się do Marinette) Tikki: Możesz się jej oprzeć! Moc Władcy Ciem działa tylko na ludzi, którzy nie widzą rozwiązania problemu! A ty zawsze znajdujesz rozwiązanie! Marinette: Masz rację! (Akuma powoli odlatuje od dziewczyny) Marinette: Nie dopadniesz mnie! Jestem dumna, pewna siebie, jestem Marinette! Władca Ciem: Co się stało? Złość znowu wyparowała! Hmm... Ale czuję, że nieopodal budzi się coś nowego. (Akuma przelatuje przez szatnię. Adrien zamyka swoją szafkę i idzie ku wyjściu. Wściekła Lila wchodzi schodami na górę, idzie przez piętro) Lila: Mam już dosyć tych wszystkich świętoszków! (Zatrzymuje się, dostrzegając lecącą ku niej akumę) Lila: Tak! To moja szansa! Marinette: Ta akuma nie może tak sobie latać! Tikki, kropkuj! HA! (Marinette przemienia się w Biedronkę) Lila: Chodź do mnie, akumo. (Lila łapie akumę, przykłada ją do swojego kolczyka. Akuma wnika weń) Lila: Władco Ciem, jestem Lila. Wiem, że pragniesz zniszczyć Biedronkę tak samo jak ja! Władca Ciem: Tak... Dobrze cię pamiętam. Lila: Daj mi super-moce, a zdobędę dla ciebie Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Władca Ciem: Z przyjemnością! Mam dla ciebie całkiem nowe moce, Kameleonie! Lila: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! (Biedronka wybiega z łazienki) Biedronka: Ech! Hę! Ha?! Iii! (Biedronka chowa się z powrotem w łazience, widząc Adriena) Biedronka: Muszę znaleźć inną drogę. (Zauważa szyb wentylacyjny. Adrien tymczasem wychodzi z szatni, w drzwiach spotyka Lilę/Kameleona, która wciąga go z powrotem do środka) Adrien: Hej! Och! Lila/Kameleon: Adrien, chcę cię przeprosić za to, co się stało. Przemyślałam wszystko, masz rację. Bądźmy przyjaciółmi, obiecuję więcej nie kłamać. To co, zawrzemy rozejm? (Lila/Kameleon całuje Adriena w policzek. Przybiera jego postać, Adrien traci przytomność i pada na podłogę) Adrien/Kameleon: Ups! Skłamałam. (Adrien/Kameleon zamyka śpiącego Adriena w szafce, oddala się. W szafce pojawia się Plagg) Plagg: Adrien! ADRIEN! (Biedronka wskakuje na dach. Obserwuje Adriena/Kameleona, idącą piętrem, napotykającą Nino i Alyę) Adrien/Kameleon: Nino! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Nie zasługujesz na moją przyjaźń... Nino: Co... Adrien/Kameleon: ...ani na dziewczynę, ani na czapkę! (Adrien/Kameleon zdejmuje Nino czapkę i zakłada ją. Wskakuje na balustradę) Alya: Hej! Adrien/Kameleon: He, he, he! I co, zatkało was?! Zapraszam na występ przy Wieży Eiffla! Ha! (Adrien/Kameleon zeskakuje na dziedziniec) Adrien/Kameleon: Spodoba się wam! Ha! Biedronka: Co? Tylko nie Adrien! (Adrien/Kameleon wskakuje na dach szkoły, skacze dalej po dachach budynków. Biedronka ją ściga) (Adrien/Kameleon wskakuje na skrzyżowanie tuż przed autobusem, leci dalej. Kierowca hamuje, traci kontrolę nad pojazdem. Skręca w lewo, na kobietę z wózkiem. Biedronka łapie ją i zabiera spod kół, a jednocześnie, oplątując słupy i tworząc sieć, zatrzymuje autobus) Kierowca: Hej! Dziękuję, Biedronko! (Biedronka leci dalej, w pogoni za Adrienem/Kameleonem) (Adrien/Kameleon susami ląduje u podnóży wieży. Dopada dziecka, niszcząc jego balonik) Dziecko: Mój balonik! Mamo! Adrien/Kameleon: Ha, ha, ha, haha! (Adrien/Kameleon podchodzi do sprzedawcy balonów. Niszczy kilka balonów, zabiera dwa) Adrien/Kameleon: Dzięki! Haha! (Wskakuje na pierwsze piętro wieży. Zaczyna chodzić wzdłuż krawędzi) Kobieta: O nie! On zaraz spadnie! (Pod wieżę podjeżdża wóz straży pożarnej i telewizyjny van. Z vana wychodzi Nadja i kamerzysta. Pojawia się też Biedronka) Adrien/Kameleon: La, la, la, la, la! La, lala, la, la, la, la! La, lala, la, la... O... Łooo! Biedronka: Ach?! (Biedronka rusza jej na pomoc) Adrien/Kameleon: Ale to łatwizna! Gdy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, zaraz zjawia się ta naiwniara! La, lala, lala, la! Biedronka: Adrien! Stój! Adrien/Kameleon: Łoo! Pomocy, straciłem równowagę! Za chwilę spadnę, aaa! (Adrien/Kameleon spada, Biedronka rzuca się za nią, łapie ją w locie, ląduje z nią bezpiecznie na ziemi dzięki swojemu jo-jo. Tłum pod Wieżą Eiffla wiwatuje) Adrien/Kameleon: Moja ty królewno! Uratowałaś mi życie! (Adrien/Kameleon próbuje pocałować Biedronkę, ta ją odpycha i cofa się) Biedronka: Ty nie jesteś Adrienem! Adrien/Kameleon: Masz rację. Jestem Kameleon! Radzisz sobie coraz lepiej. To bardzo dobrze. Bo walka będzie bardziej interesująca! (Zaczynają walczyć. Po wymianie ciosów Biedronka łapie Adriena/Kameleona i powala na ziemię. Zabiera jej czapkę) Biedronka: Wiem, gdzie jest ukryta twoja akuma. Pora wypę...! (Biedronka rwie czapkę, jednak akuma z niej nie wylatuje, ku jej zaskoczeniu) Biedronka: Nie ma jej tu! Hę? (Rozgląda się, Adrien/Kameleon znika. Biedronka rusza jej szukać) (Adrien wciąż śpi w szkolnej szafce, Plagg krąży wokół niego) Plagg: Jeśli to zaklęcie senne, to jak można go obudzić? (Patrzy na usta Adriena) Plagg: O nie. Czyżby czarodziejski buziak? Błagam! Plagg: Hmm... Nikt się o tym nie dowie. (Plagg zbliża się powoli do Adriena z zamiarem pocałunku. Adrien się budzi) Adrien: Plagg? Co się stało? I co ty wyprawiasz? Plagg: O, kto, ja?! Ależ nic, ja... Lila uśpiła cię czarodziejskim pocałunkiem. Powinieneś lepiej dobierać przyjaciół. Adrien: Widocznie znów opętała ją akuma. Szybko! Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! (Biedronka pojawia się, ląduje na jednym z pawilonów) Mama Quentina: Quentin! Quentin! (Biedronka zeskakuje na dół. Skacząc po latarniach, rozgląda się po ogrodach, szuka super-złoczyńcy) Quentin/Kameleon: Biedronko! Super-złoczyńca pobiegł w tamtą stronę! (wskazuje na karuzelę) Biedronka: Dzięki, schowaj się, tu nie jest bezpiecznie! (Zbliża się do karuzeli) Biedronka: Wyłaź, Kameleonie! (Bohaterka czeka. Quentin/Kameleon zaczyna podkradać sie do niej od tyłu. Pojawia się mama Quentina) Mama Quentina: Mój Quentin! Znalazłaś go, Biedronko! Biedronka: Co takiego? (Biedronka odwraca się. Quentin/Kameleon skacze na nią, składając usta do pocałunku. Pojawia się Czarny Kot) Czarny Kot: Biedronko, uważaj! (Czarny Kot rzuca się Biedronce na pomoc, wpada między nią a Quentina/Kameleona, która go całuje i zmienia się w Czarnego Kota/Kameleona. Oboje lądują na ziemi, Czarny Kot/Kameleon podnosi się. Próbuje zabrać Czarnemu Kotu jego pierścień. Biedronka powstrzymuje ją swoim jo-jo.) Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Zostaliśmy we dwoje, Biedroneczko. Kotaklizm! Biedronka: Odkryję, kim jesteś naprawdę, Kameleonie. Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Ja pierwszy odkryję, kim jesteś, zapewniam cię! (Czarny Kot/Kameleon rusza do ataku) Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Zabawne! Zniszczą cię moce Czarnego Kota. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot/Kameleon walczą. Ofiara akumy próbuje pocałować Biedronkę, udaje jej się ją powalić, lecz ta broni się przed nią. Biedronka ucieka w stronę Wieży Eiffla) Biedronka: Jeśli uda ci się mnie dotknąć! Władca Ciem: Odbierz mu miraculum! Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Nie! Najpierw załatwię ją! (Biedronka wspina się na szczyt wieży, Czarny Kot/Kameleon ściga ją) Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Nie masz już gdzie uciekać, moja droga! Biedronka: I wcale nie zamierzam! Szczęśliwy Traf! (Biedronka wyczarowuje czerwoną koszulkę w czarne kropki) Biedronka: Koszulka? Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Chcesz mnie pokonać za pomocą koszulki? Mam się przebrać za ciebie? Faktycznie, taki koszmarny styl pewnie by mnie zabił! (Biedronka zawija sobie koszulkę na przedramieniu. Czarny Kot/Kameleon atakuje, raz ręką z Kotaklizmem, raz swoim kijem. Biedronka chwyta kij swoim jo-jo. Wyrywa go Czarnemu Kotu/Kameleonowi z ręki i łamie) Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Znowu skucha! (Walczą dalej. Czarny Kot/Kameleon jest w natarciu, Biedronka tylko się broni. Czarny Kot/Kameleon wyskakuje do góry) Czarny Kot/Kameleon: Kotaklizm! (Ląduje na Biedronce, powalając ją. Bohaterka powstrzymuje jedną ręką jej głowę, broniąc się przed pocałunkiem, drugą ręką jej dłoń z Kotaklizmem) Władca Ciem: Świetnie, Kameleonie! Kiedy zmienisz się w Biedronkę i uśpisz ją pocałunkiem, z łatwością odbierzesz jej miraculum! (Biedronka, broniąc się dalej, spogląda znad krawędzi na niższe piętro, gdzie znajduje się restauracja. Tam zauważa stoisko z małżami oraz kelnerkę. Puszcza głowę Czarnego Kota/Kameleona, łapie oburącz za jej rękę z Kotaklizmem i przykłada ją do podłoża. Obie, razem z elementami konstrukcji, spadają na dół. Kelnerka uskakuje w bok, Czarny Kot/Kameleon ląduje na podłodze, Biedronka na ladzie przy małżach. Rozgląda się nerwowo, szukając wzrokiem małży. Czarny Kot/Kameleon wstaje. Widząc leżącą obok Biedronkę, zamierza się do pocałunku. Biedronka przykłada małża do jej ust. Czarny Kot/Kameleon zmienia się w małża) (Czarny Kot wstaje, kieruje wzrok na Wieżę Eiffla) Czarny Kot: Biedronko! (Biedronka podnosi małża/Kameleona, która mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego) Biedronka: Nie kłóćmy się, zrzuć tę skorupę. Czarny Kot: Rety. O małżę cię nie cmoknęła, Kropeczko. Ale jednego nadal nie wiemy. Gdzie jest ukryta akuma? Biedronka: Chyba mam pewien pomysł. (do kelnerki, podając jej małża/Kameleona i koszulkę) Przepraszam. Byłaby pani tak miła? Kelnerka: Tak, oczywiście. Już się robi. (Kelnerka otwiera małża, trzymając go przez koszulkę) Kelnerka: Mademoiselle. (Biedronka zabiera czarną perłę z wnętrza małża) Biedronka: Dziękuję. Zaraz dowiemy się, kim jest nasz Kameleon. Czarny Kot: Zobaczysz. To na pewno ktoś znajomy. (Biedronka zgniata perłę w palcach. Wyfruwa z niej akuma) Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! (Łapie akumę swoim jo-jo) Biedronka: Mam cię! (Otwiera jo-jo, wypuszczając oczyszczonego motyla) Biedronka: Papa, miły motylku. (Wyrzuca koszulkę w górę) Biedronka: Niezwykła Biedronka! (Koszulka zmienia się w magiczne biedronki) (Alya i Nino siedzą w szkole. Alya pociesza swojego chłopaka) Alya: Naprawdę, bez czapki też wyglądasz super. (Pojawiają się biedronki, czapka wraca na głowę Nino) Nino: Hehej! (Biedronki naprawiają szkody wywołane walką. Małż/Kameleon zmienia się w Lilę) Biedronka: Och! Lila? Lila: Biedronka? Biedronka: Teraz przynajmniej możesz mówić, że cię uratowałam. Rozejm? (Wyciąga dłoń na zgodę) Lila: Dzięki, Biedronko. Chcę się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Biedronka: Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć. E... Coś ci doradzę. Nie musisz kłamać i udawać kogoś innego. Ludzie polubią cię taką, jaka jesteś. Lila: Obiecuję wziąć to do serca. Biedronka: Lecę! Czarny Kot: Na razie! Lila: Pa! (Biedronka i Czarny Kot oddalają się) Władca Ciem: Ta młoda dziewczyna jest wybitnie utalentowana. A jej niechęć do Biedronki na pewno pomoże mi w realizacji moich celów. W taki czy inny sposób. (Okno zamyka się) (Lila siedzi na ławce, wszyscy z klasy stoją wokół niej, Marinette siedzi na schodach i obserwuje Lilę) Lila: I Biedronka mnie uratowała. Nigdy by nie zostawiła w potrzebie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Max: Masz kłopoty z uszami, nie kręciło ci się w głowie na Wieży Eiffla? Lila: Och, skąd! Biedronka tak dobrze mnie zna, że przyniosła mi zatyczkę do prawego ucha. Marinette: Prawego? Powiedziała „prawego ucha”? Dziś rano mówiła, że dzwoni jej w lewym uchu. Wreszcie ją zdemaskuję! (Marinette wstaje i schodzi ze schodów, kierując się w stronę Lili. Przy schodach stoi Adrien) Adrien: Zamierzasz wszystkim powiedzieć? Marinette: Jasne, że tak, Lila to... Adrien: Kłamczucha. Tak, wiem. Ale czy powiedzenie o tym głośno naprawdę coś da? Jeśli ją upokorzysz, poczuje się zraniona. Sprawiając przykrość, nie przemienisz złego w dobrego. Lila: Znamy się z Biedronką jak łyse konie! Marinette: Mamy stać z boku i słuchać tych kłamstw? Adrien: Skoro oboje znamy prawdę, czy to ma znaczenie? Marinette: Masz rację. Może nie warto tym się zajmować. (Rozlega się szkolny dzwonek. Wszyscy wchodzą do klasy) Pani Bustier: Dzień dobry, moi drodzy. Klasa: Dzień dobry, proszę pani. (Wszyscy zajmują miejsca w ławkach. Marinette siada w ostatnim rzędzie. Wchodzi Adrien. Spogląda na Marinette. Podchodzi do niej i siada obok niej w ławce) Adrien: Cieszę się, że podjęłaś słuszną decyzję. Marinette: E... Adrien: Hej, fajnie jest tu z tyłu. Pani Bustier: Lila. Lila: Jestem! Pani Bustier: Adrien. Adrien: Obecny! Pani Bustier: Max. Max: Jestem! Marinette: (w myślach) Uspokój się, Marinette... Pani Bustier: Marinette. Marinette: (w myślach) ...musisz się skupić. Bo inaczej... Pani Bustier: Marinette. Marinette: (w myślach) ...wylecisz ze szkoły, a wtedy nigdy nie zamieszkasz z Adrienem... Pani Bustier: Marinette. Marinette: (w myślach) ...nie będziecie mieć trójki dzieci i chomika o imieniu... Adrien: Marinette! Pani już trzy razy wyczytywała twoje imię. (Marinette uśmiecha się nerwowo) Pani Bustier: Chyba jednak masz problemy ze słuchem, Marinette. Może lepiej przesiądź się do przodu, do Lili? Lila i Marinette: Och?! (Marinette wstaje, zasmucona. Bierze swój plecak i idzie powoli w stronę pierwszego rzędu. Lila wstaje) Lila: Proszę pani! To jest coś niesamowitego! Moje szumy uszne całkiem nagle zniknęły, zupełnie. To jakiś cud! Na pewno dzięki Biedronce. Mogę już siedzieć z tyłu. (Lila idzie do ławki na końcu, do Adriena. Marinette siada w pierwszej ławce) Alya: Przepraszam, mam pytanie. Czy mogę usiąść obok Marinette? Nie możemy z Nino przestać gadać. (Pani Bustier zgadza się skinięciem głowy. Alya siada obok Marinette) Alya: Myślałaś, że pozwolę najlepszej kumpeli siedzieć samej? Adrien: Ja też mam pytanie. Mogę się przesiąść? Chciałbym znów usiąść z Nino. Sorki, Lila. To mój najlepszy kumpel. (Adrien idzie do Nino) Ivan: Mogę też wrócić na dawne miejsce? Alix: A ja mogę usiąść tak jak wcześniej? Max: Ja też! Rose: Taaak! Mylène: Tak, ja też! (Alix siada obok Mylène, Max obok Kima, Rose i Juleka na dawnym miejscu w ostatniej ławce, Nino siada obok Adriena w pierwszym rzędzie. Lila siada w ostatniej ławce obok Nathaniela) (Marinette, Alya i Nino stoją przed szkołą) Nino: To na razie, Marinette. Pa! (Alya i Nino oddalają się. Marinette odwraca się i idzie w przeciwną stronę, zderza się z Lilą) Lila: Widzę, że podjęłaś decyzję, Marinette. (przysuwa się bliżej Marinette i mówi jej do ucha) Od tej chwili jesteśmy w stanie wojny. Stracisz przyjaciół i zostaniesz sama jak palec, a Adrien wkrótce będzie mój. (odsuwa się) Marinette: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Zobaczymy. (Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Lili, po czym odchodzi. Lila oddala się w przeciwnym kierunku) Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 3